Hetalia Fantasy
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Las espadas no parecían hacerle nada a las criaturas, ni la extraña arma de Alfred que lanzaba diferentes hechizos; no fue hasta que una bola de fuego fue despedida de su pistola que se dieron cuenta: sólo el fuego podía lastimar a las criaturas. Arthur e Itzamma comenzaron a lanzar cuanto conjuro ardiente les pasara por la mente.
1. Iniciando el viaje

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic está ambientado en los juegos de calabozos y dragones y contiene, fantasía, yaoi, lemon y AU.

**Parejas:** Ninguna hasta el momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hetalia Fantasy**

**Capitulo 1 Inicia el viaje**

En el reino de Asturnel se realizaba un torneo para encontrar a los más feroces y fuertes héroes, los cuales serian enviados a una misión para recuperar un extraño objeto que había sido robado.

Muchos valientes hombres y mujeres habían asistido al llamado, pues se decía que el rey premiaría al ganador con el título de primer caballero y muchas cosas más.

Alfred observaba todo ansioso; ya quería que las pruebas comenzaran para demostrar que él era un verdadero héroe, junto a él se encontraba Itzamma, un joven perteneciente a una tribu del norte.

—Otra vez, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Itzamma poniendo mala cara. —Se supone que querías ir a mi tribu, porque según tú, es "peligroso" que yo regrese solo.

—Podemos ir a casa de Izama después, ¡Esto es más emocionante! —el moreno bufó molesto, ése tarado de Alfred seguía pronunciando mal su nombre. Si no fuera porque le debía la vida de su hermana a ése rubio idiota, ya lo habría desollado vivo y comido su corazón.

Itzamma miró a los presentes; al inicio del torneo, las personas se contaban por millares, ahora su número no pasaba de los cien individuos, pero no representaban ninguna amenaza para él o Alfred.

Había mucho ruido, las personas hablaban sobre el torneo o de cosas triviales; en un momento, todos se callaron, un anciano que se acercó a la multitud, ayudado de un largo bastón, llamó la atención de los presentes.

—Bienvenidos valientes —habló el hombre, su voz resonaba por todos los rincones de la arena, pero en ningún momento levantó la voz —. Yo soy Galadard, consejero y hechicero del Rey. Ustedes cien son los mejores, pero entre todos deben salir los 6 mejores. Ahora iré directo al grano —se aclaró la garganta. —Mañana tendrán sus últimas pruebas por ahora descansen.

—Vejete idiota —murmuró Itzamma molesto pues el hechicero no les había explicado nada relevante.

—Itma debe tranquilizarse, mañana demostraremos que somos unos héroes, ¡hahaha! —dijo Alfred riendo a todo pulmón, lo que ocasionó que muchos los miraran como si estuvieran locos.

—Me llamo Itzamma —le recordó el moreno antes de darle un golpe en la nuca —. Pendejo.

A la mañana siguiente los cien finalistas se enfrentaron a pruebas sumamente difíciles hasta que de ellos sólo quedaron los dos amigos, un bardo, un bárbaro de las tierras del hielo, un hechicero y una guerrera. Los seis se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Itzamma se encontraba sentado en su cama, junto a un enorme jaguar.

—Hay algo que no cuadra en todo este asunto —él era un hombre del bosque, su vida giraba alrededor de la naturaleza; desconocía por completo las cortes y los problemas de un reino, pero su instinto le dictaba que había algo oculto tras los intereses del gobernante de ese país.

El jaguar lo miró y después al traje que se encontraba en silla; minutos atrás, una doncella había ido a dejárselo para que se cambiara y pudiese asistir a la cena que se daría en honor de los seis ganadores. Itzamma gruño por lo bajo, comprendiendo que su amigo quería; a regañadientes se arregló para ir a la dichosa celebración.

Cuando llegó al comedor; los otros ya se encontraban ahí, junto a los miembros más importantes de la corte.

—Deja de verme el escote o te partiré el cráneo —amenazó una joven de largos cabellos castaños, a un hombre rubio que la observaba descaradamente.

—Sólo admiró tu belleza, mon cherry.

Itzamma bufó molesto cuando Alfred se metió en la discusión, tomando su papel de "héroe"; fijó su atención en un hombre alto que se encontraba centrado en una silla alejada del resto, le sorprendió ver una sonrisa infantil en sus labios, pero había algo que le llamaba poderosamente: el extraño tenía un aura melancólica a su alrededor.

—¡Es suficiente! —gritó un rubio de grandes cejas antes de estampar la cabeza del _pervertido_ contra la mesa.

—¿Podrían dejar de pelear? —pidió Itzamma comenzando a sentir una fuerte jaqueca; suficiente tenía con soportar a Alfred como para agregar a esos dos lunáticos.

—Lo siento mon petit —se disculpó el _pervertido_ —. Me llamo Francis Bonnefoy, soy un bardo, él es mi compañero, Arthur Kirkland —dijo señalando al rubio de cejas pobladas.

—Itzamma, hechicero —respondió checamente.

—Yo soy Alfred F Jones, ¡y soy un héroe!

—Es un placer; mi nombre es Elizabeta y soy una guerrera.

Itzamma observó al hombre alto, como aguardando a que éste dijera su nombre, pero al parecer no tenía intenciones de presentarse. Dio un largo suspiro y se levantó de su silla para ir a sentarse junto al misterioso joven.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —el hombre lo miró sorprendido, como si fuese la primera vez que alguien se le acercara.

—Iván —Itzamma le sonrió, no con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas sarcásticas, si no con una inocente… dulce. El hombre de los ojos violeta le correspondió con una igualmente sincera.

Alfred estaba a punto de hacer uno de sus acostumbrados berrinches, al no recibir la atención de Itzamma, pero se vio interrumpido por el monarca.

—Estimados ganadores; antes que nada quiero felicitarlos. Ustedes son lo mejor que sus reinos pueden ofrecer…

—Ve al grano reycito —le soltó Itzamma en tono aburrido. El rey gruñó por lo bajo, dedicándole una mirada de reproche, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto.

—Cuando mi abuelo era rey. Una reliquia familiar fue robada, hace poco, Galadard, mi hechicero, descubrió su ubicación, en el bosque oscuro…

—¿Qué ganamos nosotros si te traemos esa reliquia? —preguntó Elizabeta.

—Un gran tesoro y todo lo que encuentren en su viaje y más —le respondió el monarca en tono tranquilo.

—¿Cómo se supone que encontraremos ese tesoro? —dijo Arthur en tono serio; aquel asunto le gustaba cada vez menos.

El rey miró al hechicero, les explicó que no sabía cuál era la apariencia de la reliquia, pero que sería fácilmente identificada por el escudo real; se les haría entrega de un mapa, con la ubicación del lugar donde se creía se encontraba el tesoro. El rey se levantó despidiéndose de sus invitados, para luego salir del gran comedor.

—Esto no me gusta —dijo Arthur en tono serio.

—Sí, hay algo extraño con todo esto —lo apoyó Elizabeta.

A la mañana siguiente los seis se encontraban en lo que parecía ser el estudio del hechicero consejero, éste les entregó armas, provisiones, el mapa y todo lo necesario para el largo viaje.

La misión seria larga y extenuante, pero Alfred confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades de héroe y gran líder; además, teniendo a Itzamma para hacerle compañía, nada malo podría pasar, ¿o no?

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

XD No pude resistir la tentación de hacer un fic después de ver el capítulo especial de Hetalia, espero les guste n.n


	2. El dios del Caos parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic está ambientado en los juegos de calabozos y dragones y contiene, fantasía, yaoi, lemon y AU.

**Parejas:** Ninguna hasta el momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hetalia Fantasy**

**Capitulo 2 El dios del Caos parte I**

El grupo viajaba por el bosque, rumbo a Smederth; un pequeño poblado, famoso por sus artesanos, quienes eran capaces de crear verdaderas obras de arte. Todo parecía en calma, una tranquilidad algo anormal, que parecía ser el preludio de alguna batalla.

—Mon petit Itzamma —lo llamó Francis, sacándolo de sus pensamientos —¿Ese cosa es peligrosa? —le preguntó algo nervioso, pues el jaguar lo miraba como si fuera su cena.

El aludido paso su mirada de su compañero al jaguar y luego viceversa. Sonrío nerviosamente al darse cuenta que a su jaguar parecía no agradarle la compañía del hombre.

—Miquiztli, déjalo, no es comida; podrías indigestarte o algo —le dijo Itzamma sonriéndole al jaguar, quien dejó escapar un gruñido insatisfecho pero hizo caso al moreno.

—¡Hahahaha! —Alfred estaba realmente emocionado por enseñar a sus nuevos compañeros sus grandes habilidades como héroe; normalmente sólo viajaba con Itzamma pues casi nadie era capaz de seguirle el paso.

—Itzamma, no pareces de ninguna tribu que hubiera visto antes —dijo Elizabeta mirando al aludido.

—Soy de las tierras de Uxmal —los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos.

—¿En verdad eres de ahí? —preguntó Arthur sin poder creerlo, Itzamma asintió con la cabeza.

Uxmal pertenecía a las tierras más inhóspitas, se decía que nadie lograba salir de ahí, pues los bosques estaban plagados de las más terribles criaturas.

—¿Qué hace un habitante de Uxmal fuera de sus dominios? —dijo Francis ocasionando un bufido en el moreno.

—Mi hermana pequeña, un grupo de guerreros y yo nos encontrábamos en las fronteras pues habíamos escuchado de algunos intrusos —dio un largo suspiro. —Esos tipos estaban bien preparados y yo era el único hechicero entre mi grupo… mi hermana era la mejor guerrera de nosotros, pero ni ella pudo hacer mucho por defenderse… cuando creí que la matarían… apareció éste tarado y la salvó —ahora la atención se centró en Alfred quien hacia un puchero por la ofensa. —Cuando alguien le salva la vida a otra persona, un miembro de su familia o él mismo debe servirle hasta que saldar la deuda. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que mi hermana estuviera con él, por eso me ofrecí a saldar la deuda.

—¡Y hemos estado juntos tres años! —exclamó Alfred contento.

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato; las nubes comenzaban a teñirse de rojo y naranja; pronto anochecería.

—Es mejor que acampemos —dijo Elizabeta deteniendo su caballo cerca del camino, desmontó para estirarse un poco.

—Tienes razón, ya esta anocheciendo —la apoyó Arthur imitando a la guerrera.

—Aun nos queda un poco de luz, podríamos continuar –habló Alfred con cierta molestia. Mientras más rápido terminaran, más rápido tendrían la recompensa.

—Solo los tontos viajan de noche por el bosque —dijo Francis, al tiempo que desmontaba.

—Además, los caballos y nosotros necesitamos descansar, así que no te quejes —lo regañó Itzamma. El jaguar emitió un sonido, dándole la razón al moreno.

—Bueno, está decidido. Acamparemos aquí esta noche —sentenció Elizabeta.

Una vez se instalaron e hicieron una fogata, degustaron un delicioso asado preparado por Francis.

—Delicioso —dijo Elizabeta saboreando los alimentos —, pesé que eras sólo un pervertido, pero veo que tienes talentos culinarios.

—Merci beaucoup —respondió Francis sonriendo. No perdía la oportunidad de coquetear con ella, aunque eso le valía algunos golpes por parte de Elizabeta o de Arthur quien parecía hervir en celos cada vez que el bardo coqueteaba.

Francis comenzó a tocar, Alfred había entablado una conversación con Arthur y Elizabeta se concentraba en la música.

Mientras ellos se divertían. Iván se concentraba en mirar la nada, cuando un un plato de humeante y deliciosa comida apareció frente a sus ojos; Itzamma lo miraba fijo, con esos ojos del color de la sangre.

—Debes tener hambre —dijo Itzamma entregándole el plato.

—Iván no necesita de la lástima de los demás, da —dijo el bárbaro desviando la mirada. Itzamma frunció el ceño.

—No es lástima, pedazo de idiota —gruñó molesto —, pero si no comes y recargas fuerzas serás un lastre para los demás.

Iván abrió y cerró la boca pero ningún sonido salía de ella; era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a hacerle frente. Miró a Itzamma quien ya se había acomodado a su lado.

—Escucha… eres el único (aparte de Elizabeta), que parece ser un ser pensante y si de todos modos tengo que estar atado a esta misión de porquería —dio un largo suspiro —, me gustaría al menos contar con un amigo, ¿Qué dices?

Iván se quedo mudo, jamás nadie le había dicho esas palabras; era la primera vez que alguien quería acercarse a él en vez de lo contrario; por inercia tomó el plato que le era ofrecido y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces amigos? —dijo Itzamma sonriendo.

—Da —respondió con una sonrisa infantil, pero el hechicero pudo darse cuenta que era diferente a las demás que había visto en Iván, parecía… verdadera.

En ese momento el jaguar, amigo del druida saltó sobre Iván, haciendo que tirara el plato de comida y se golpeara fuertemente contra el suelo mientras le lamía el rostro. Aquella acción sorprendió aún más al joven, pues hasta ahora ningún animal había algo así con él.

—Miquiztli, es suficiente —dijo Itzamma. El jaguar dejó a Iván para sentarse al lado de su compañero humano. —Lo siento, es demasiado cariñoso con los que le agradan.

Iván sonrió; con cuidado, acercó una mano a la cabeza del felino quien se restregó contra ésta comenzando a ronronear gustoso por el contacto.

Después de dos horas, se reunieron con los demás.

—Es necesario que uno se quede haciendo guardia —dijo Elizabeta en tono serio.

—¡El héroe hará la primera guardia!, ¡hahahaha!

—Bien, después de ti le tocara a Arthur, luego a mí, después a Itzamma, Iván y por último a Francis.

La mayoría estaban dormidos; Alfred observaba la oscuridad de la noche a través de los árboles. Había demasiado silencio para su gusto, ni siquiera se escuchaba el sonido de los insectos y Miquiztli parecía estar alerta, pues no se había separado de Itzamma ni un segundo.

Alfred decidió ir a investigar, quizás sólo era algún depredador y no había necesidad de despertar a los otros.

Muy cerca del lugar donde el grupo acampaba, dos jóvenes los observaban desde las penumbras; su atención se centró en una bolsa que se encontraba junto a Elizabeta. Se acercaron a ella, despacio, para no despertarla. Uno de ellos tomó su objetivo, pero una mano lo atrapó por el tobillo.

—Lindo gatito… —dijo el hombre con una falsa sonrisa —¡Gilbert… quítame ésta cosa!

Itzamma llamó al jaguar, quien se alejó de los dos intrusos pero no bajó la guardia.

—¿Dónde demonios está el tarado de Alfredo? —Itzamma estaba realmente molesto con su compañero, pues se suponía que él se encargaba de vigilar que nada como eso pasara mientras los demás dormían.

—Lo siento… sólo necesitamos la comida; nadie tiene que salir herido por eso.

Elizabeta le sonrió de forma macabra y lo golpeó en el rostro soltándolo.

—¡Antonio! —Gilbert corrió en auxiliar a su compañero. Comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nervioso.

—Cometieron un error al intentar robarnos —dijo Arthur, listo para lanzarse una maldición.

—Lo siento, pero necesitamos la comida… no tenemos opción —Antonio miró a Gilbert sorprendido, su viejo amigo actuaba tan serio que parecía ser otra persona.

—¿Y qué harán? —habló Elizabeta. —Los superamos en número.

Gilbert y Antonio se preparando; a como dé lugar debían llevarse esas provisiones. Elizabeta desenvaino su espada, lista para hacerles frente. De pronto…

—¡Nos atacan! —gritó Alfred. Al siguiente momento una lluvia de flechas encendidas los tomó por asalto.

—Oh, Oh —dijo Antonio.

Una de las saetas fue directa a Itzamma, pero Iván lo apartó, evitando que ambos salieran heridos.

—No debemos estar al descubierto —dijo Francis, pero no tuvieron tiempo de ocultarse en la espesura del bosque, pues se vieron rodeados de pequeños seres de un color rojizo, grotescos, de ojos saltones; algunos llevaban espadas mientras que otros sólo antorchas.

—¿Qué rayos son esas cosas? —Elizabeta hizo una mueca de asco; aquellos seres se veían aún más repulsivos en la precaria luz del fuego.

—No lo sé, pero no se ven muy amistosas —Francis también estaba asqueado.

—Manténganse unidos y cuídense las espaldas los unos a los otros —era la primera vez que Iván hablaba al grupo, pero lo hizo con tal autoridad que hasta Antonio y Gilbert asintieron con la cabeza.

Una de las criaturas hizo un extraño ruido y como consecuencia las otras comenzaron su ataque. Iván se encontraba cerca de Itzamma para protegerle.

Las espadas no parecían hacerle nada a las criaturas, ni la extraña arma de Alfred que lanzaba diferentes hechizos; no fue hasta que una bola de fuego fue despedida de su pistola que se dieron cuenta: sólo el fuego podía lastimar a las criaturas. Arthur e Itzamma comenzaron a lanzar cuanto conjuro ardiente les pasara por la mente.

Minutos después, todo regresó a la calma.

—¿Esos fueron todos? —preguntó Antonio, cayendo sentado al suelo. Exhausto.

—Eso parece —le respondió su compañero.

—¡Hahahaha! ¡El héroe ha salvado el día! —Alfred era el único que parecía no haber perdido las energías, al contrario, se le veía más entusiasmado.

—No sabía que eras hechicero —dijo Arthur mirando a Alfred quien lo miró confundido.

—No lo soy.

—Pero usaste magia…

—No lo hizo —dijo Itzamma acercándose a su compañero para arrebatarle su arma. Era una especie de pistola, muy robusta y con un cañón ancho. —Alfred era arquero cuando lo conocí, pero aunque tenía una gran puntería, no podía hacer mucho al enfrentarse a varios oponentes… por eso, un alquimista que vivía en mi tribu le dio esto. Le llama _pistola_, con estos cartuchos que parecen huevos de serpiente, puede lanzar el hechizo contenido en ellos, pero es necesario que un practicante de la magia los recargue después de usarlos.

—Oresama le caería muy bien una de esas, kesesese —fue en ese momento que todos recordaron a Antonio y a Gilbert.

Iván no esperó más y tomó al extraño por el cuello de sus ropas a Antonio, mirándolo con una sonrisa infantil.

—Iván, suéltalo—le pidió el rubio.

—Pero intentaron robarse las provisiones, merece ser castigado, da —aunque su voz era dulce e incluso inocente, Antonio comenzó a gritar, removerse e incluso llorando.

—¡Déjenlo! —gritó Gilbert. —Queríamos robar sus provisiones por qué…

—No importa —dijo Itzamma interrumpiéndolo. —No se robaron nada y nos ayudaron en la pelea… olvidemos esto. —los presentes lo miraron estupefactos.

—¿Estás consciente de lo que dices, idiota? —lo regañó Arthur. Estaba completamente decepcionado, pues en un principio había creído que Itzamma era un ser pensante, muy diferente a su compañero.

—Primero, no me hables en ese tono si no quieres que él te ataque —dijo señalando al jaguar que le gruñía a Arthur —, segundo, ellos no son malas personas, de haberlo sido habrían aprovechado para escapar con las provisiones cuando nos atacaron; sea cual sea la razón por la que intentaron robarnos… dudo que no tuviesen una razón muy fuerte.

Elizabeta dejó escapar un largo suspiro, miró al par de ladrones.

—Nombres…

—Soy Antonio y él es mi compañero Gilbert

El grupo se presentó.

Al final, resultó que Antonio y Gilbert habían intentado robarles para ayudar a una anciana que vivía a una hora de ahí, quien estaba enferma y necesitaba de medicamentos; ellos eran aventureros, no conocían mucho de medicina; Itzamma decidió ayudarles, en su tribu se les enseñaba el poder sanador de las plantas, además de que contaba con hechizos de curación.

Después un par de días, la anciana se recuperó y los dos amigos, muy agradecidos, decidieron unirse al grupo.

—¿Y a donde se dirigen? —le preguntó Antonio a Fancis, quien estaba sentado junto a él frente a la hoguera.

—A Smederth.

—Es un pueblo pequeño y dicen que últimamente ha habido ataques de monstruos —comentó Gilbert mientras acariciaba la cabeza de una pequeña ave amarilla llamada Gilbird.

—¡Con más razón debemos ir! ¡El héroe debe rescatar ese pueblo! ¡hahahaha! —exclamó Alfred y todos dejaron escapar un largo suspiro. Sí, definitivamente tendrían una resaca al lado de ese rubio desquiciado.

_Continuará…_


	3. El dios del Caos parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic está ambientado en los juegos de calabozos y dragones y contiene, fantasía, yaoi, lemon y AU.

**Parejas:** Ninguna hasta el momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hetalia Fantasy**

**Capitulo 3 El dios del Caos parte II**

Dos días hicieron falta para que llegaran al pueblo de Smederth; era pequeño y rustico; la mayoría de sus habitantes se dedicaba al campo o a los textiles. Había sólo una posada en el centro del poblado.

—Nos quedaremos aquí a descansar y mañana retomaremos el camino —dijo Elizabeta.

—Bueno entonces, Antonio y yo iremos a pasear por ahí —habló Gilbert y su compañero asintió con la cabeza, seguro de que irían a alguna taberna a beber un poco.

—Voy con ustedes —dijo Francis conociendo las intenciones de los dos ladrones. Desde que Gilbert y Antonio se les habían unido; ellos y Francis se habían vuelto muy unidos.

—Ni se les ocurra hacer de las suyas —les advirtió Arthur mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

El trío se dirigió a una taberna cercana. Se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas.

Mientras bebían, una mujer llamó la atención de Antonio, no por su belleza: era pequeña, robusta, parecida a un enano de brazos muy delgados, y manos casi cadavéricas, su piel era de un tono pálido, sus ojos eran grandes y negros. Su rostro tenía rasgos de roedor, incluso un par de dientes se asomaban por entre sus finos labios; la mujer se encontraba hablando con un hombre a unas cuantas mesas. Por la forma en que ella vestía, Antonio pudo deducir que se trataba de una prostituta; se preguntó quién sería capaz de acostarse con una criatura como esa.

—Que feos gustos tienes, mon cherry—le dijo Francis al darse cuenta de la atención que su amigo parecía tener en la mujer.

—No es eso… —se defendió inmediatamente, se había puesto un tanto azul de solo pensar en tocarla.

—¿Entonces? –cuestionó Gilbert levantando una ceja.

—Hay algo extraño en ella… —respondió nuevamente.

—Oui, toda ella —dijo Francis y comenzó a reír siendo coreado por Gilbert.

Antonio se levantó de su lugar al ver que la extraña mujer se iba con el hombre, Gilbert y Francis se miraron entre sí para luego seguir a su amigo. Algo no estaba bien.

Mientras tanto en la posada; los demás estaban por terminar de comer, cuando algunos hombres con armaduras y lanzas, entraron al lugar y rodearon su mesa. Arthur se había ido por su lado, seguramente a alguna tienda de magia que hubiese en el pueblo.

— ¿Se les perdió algo? —habló Elizabeta en tono molesto; no estaba de humor para andar soportando a humanos molestos, aunque nunca estaba de humor para eso.

— ¿De quién es el jaguar? –preguntó uno de los hombres mirando a Miquiztli quien estaba a los pies de Itzamma, terminando el guiso que le habían dado para comer.

—Es mío —dijo Itzamma un tanto confundido por la presencia de los hombres.

— ¿Sucede algo oficiales? —Elizabeta se levantó de su lugar y mirando al que parecía ser el líder.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó el líder.

—Elizabeta Héderváry, guerrera de la orden de Karnash; servidora del dios dragón, Paradie.

Los gestos del hombre se relajaron y sus ojos brillaron en reconocimiento; Elizabeta llevaba una armadura blanca con la capa bordada con el escudo de la deidad; el guardia no era ignorante, sabía que los de la orden de Karnash eran fieles protectores de la justicia y de todo lo bueno.

—Entonces como servidora del dios Paladie, debe entender nuestro proceder… —habló el guardia.

Iván se levantó de su lugar molesto, al igual que Itzamma y Alfred; no iban a permitir que se llevaran al jaguar por ningún motivo.

—Iván, Itzamma, Alfred —los llamó la guerrera —. Tranquilos.

—No voy a permitir que unos insectos se lleven a Miquiztli —advirtió Itzamma, mandándoles una mirada de odio a los guardias que los hizo retroceder un paso; los ojos del joven se habían vuelto rojos por un momento.

—¡El héroe tampoco lo permitirá! —exclamó Alfred apuntando a uno de los oficiales con su arma.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que se quieren llevar al jaguar? —preguntó Elizabeta en tono tranquilo, tratando de que las cosas no se salieran de control.

El guardia le explicó al grupo la razón por la que necesitaban llevarse a Miquiztli. Últimamente había habido aldeanos asesinados; sus cuerpos fueron destrozados a tal grado qué poco quedaba de ellos, pero las marcas indicaban que el responsable era un animal grande, como lo era Miquiztli.

—Les prometemos que el animal no será sacrificado —dijo el líder —, sólo es por precaución.

—Está bien, pero yo iré con él —Itzamma no quería dejar a su compañero, pero tampoco podía iniciar una pelea o el que la pagaría sería Miquiztli.

—Y nosotros —agregó Elizabeta en con un tono que no daba cabida a negativas.

—Bien —dijo el guardia dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro—, por favor, acompáñenos.

Los cuatro fueron escoltados por los guardias hasta la comisaría, en donde metieron a Miquiztli en una de las celdas. El jaguar tenía las orejas gachas y miraba a su compañero con ojitos tristes; como preguntándole: ¿Por qué permitía que lo encerraran cuando no había hecho nada?

—El animal permanecerá aquí… —dijo el carcelero mientras cerraba la celda mirando a Miquiztli con asco.

—Kolkolkol —Iván tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor y observaba al hombre con odio. El celador se encogió en su lugar al sentirse objeto del rencor del joven, se encogió en su lugar.

—Bueno, parece que no podemos irnos —dijo Elizabeta suspirando. Parecía que su viaje tendría un pequeño contratiempo.

—_Mon ami, sácanos de aquí _—dijo alguien sacando las manos desde una de las celdas más lejanas.

— ¿Quién está en esa celda? —preguntó Elizabeta; aquellas voces le sonaban muy familiares.

—Unos tipos sospechosos de asesinato –respondió el carcelero en un gruñido.

Por otro lado; Gilbert, Francis y Antonio se encontraban encerrados en una de las celdas de la comisaría.

—Bien hecho chicos —le reprochó Francis mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados —, por tu culpa estamos encerrados.

— ¡Oye, la culpa fue de Antonio! —se defendió Gilbert haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo no fui quien golpeó al encargado, rompió una puerta y robó cuanto objeto valioso encontró —habló el aludido, mirando a sus dos compañeros.

Los tres iban a comenzar a pelear cuando escucharon voces muy conocidas para ellos; se miraron entre si y rápidamente se acercaron a los barrotes, sacando sus manos para llamar la atención.

Miquiztli con asco.

—_Kolkolkol —Iván tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor y observaba al hombre con odio. El celador se encogió en su lugar al sentirse objeto del rencor del joven, se encogió en su lugar._

—_Bueno, parece que no podemos irnos —dijo Elizabeta suspirando. Parecía que su viaje tendría un pequeño contratiempo._

—_Mon ami, sácanos de aquí __—habló Francis moviendo las manos._

— ¡Sáquenos de aquí! —lloriquearon Antonio y Francis a la vez.

Elizabeta, Iván, Itzamma y Alfred, aparecieron frente a los tres prisioneros, junto al carcelero.

—Hola mon petit —dijo Francis a Elizabeta, sin perder su estilo elegante y coqueto que siempre tenía; en especial frente a una mujer.

— ¿Qué demonios hicieron para que los metieran aquí? –les preguntó Elizabeta mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh… —ninguno de los tres sabía que decir sin que su vida estuviera en peligro, pero el carcelero se les adelantó.

—Golpearon al encargado de una posada, rompieron una puerta de una de las habitaciones, robaron y posiblemente mataron al que se encontraba en ella, rompieron una ventana, se resistieron al arresto y golpearon a muchos guardias que intentaron arrestarlos —dijo el carcelero mirándolos de forma asesina; él también había sido golpeado por ellos, prueba de ello, era el ojo morado que tenía.

—Se lo tienen merecido — se burló Itzamma encaminándose a la puerta.

—Da —agregó marchándose junto al moreno de la prisión.

—Mon chery, ¿No piensa sacarnos? —le preguntó Francis poniendo ojos de cachorro, hambriento y abandonado en la lluvia.

— Mi maravillosa persona no puede estar en un lugar tan horrible como este —se quejó Gilbert.

—No lo sé —dijo la guerrera cruzándose de brazos —, después de todo su proceder fue irresponsable y estúpido, —les dijo mirándolos seriamente — ¿Qué hacían en ese lugar?

—La culpa fue de Antonio —chilló Francis señalando a su compañero —Si él no hubiera seguido a ese horror de mujer…

— ¿De qué mujer hablan? —lo interrumpió el carcelero. Nada habían escuchado de una mujer en la escena del crimen.

—Lo que decimos es verdad, por favor Elizabeta. Sé que Gilbert y yo no los conocimos en las mejores circunstancias y que tienes todo el derecho de desconfiar de nosotros, pero… por favor, tienes que creernos —la guerrera miró a Antonio a los ojos y comprendió que le decía la verdad.

Elizabeta logró convencer a los guardias de dejar libre al trío de tarados, aunque, claro, bajo su responsabilidad; sus armas les fueron confiscadas y obviamente, los tres no se escaparon del sermón que les dio la mujer mientras retornaban a la posada en la que se hospedaban.

En la casa del alcalde; Arthur se encontraba frente al dirigente de la ciudad y junto a éste, un joven enlutado de negro.

—Usted debe ser el hechicero del que me habló el Sr. Harry —dijo el alcalde; un hombre anciano de larga barba.

—Así es —respondió el rubio en tono serio —, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland —se presentó — ¿Por qué me llamó?

—¿Ha escuchado de Jagadht? —le preguntó el joven de negro, su voz era un matiz de misterio.

—Sí —respondió un tanto confundido —. Se dice que en el inicio de los tiempos; cuando la vida aun era joven, Jagadht asolaba el mundo, hasta que Quetzalcóatl y él se enfrentaron.

—Es correcto —le dijo el joven —, pero, ¿Cómo Quetzalcóatl logró derrotarlo? Es un misterio bien guardado por los habitantes de Uxmal.

Al escuchar esto, Arthur recordó a Itzamma: el hechicero que decían venir de aquel misterioso y enigmático país.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver ese relato? —preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Antes de explicarle, me presentaré —dijo el joven —. Soy Luka de la orden del Oso polar.

— ¿La orden del Oso polar? —Repitió Arthur sorprendido —, pensé que esa orden había sido destruida.

—En parte es verdad —le respondió —. Sólo quedamos unos cuantos.

Arthur permaneció en silencio, esperando que el joven continuara su relato; algo le decía que su actual misión y lo que el hechicero le contaba, de alguna manera, estaban relacionados.

—Los dioses me han informado que usted, podrá ayudarme —dijo Luka, su mirada, aunque seria y fría, tenía un ligero brillo de preocupación.

— ¿Ayudarle? –repitió sin entender —¿En qué?

—Para evitar el resurgimiento de Jagadht.

—No comprendo.

Luka le explicó que existían rumores de que una organización de hechiceros, estaba tratando de traer de regreso al dios; sí eso llegara a suceder, posiblemente sería el fin de todo.

—En ese caso… —dijo Arthur en tono serio — cuente conmigo —le aseguró con decisión. Si lo que Luka decía era verdad, significaba un gran peligro para todos.

El alcalde suspiró un poco mas aliviado. Arthur era uno de los hechiceros más conocidos, quizás, no tanto por su fuerza como por su astucia e inteligencia y con ese hechicero de grandes poderes, había una esperanza para el mundo.

_Continuará…_


	4. Secreto parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic está ambientado en los juegos de calabozos y dragones y contiene, fantasía, yaoi, lemon y AU.

**Parejas:** Ninguna hasta el momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hetalia Fantasy**

**Capitulo 4.- Secreto parte I**

Luka le explicó que existían rumores de que una organización de hechiceros, estaba tratando de traer de regreso al dios; sí eso llegara a suceder, posiblemente sería el fin de todo.

—En ese caso… —dijo Arthur en tono serio — cuente conmigo —le aseguró con decisión. Si lo que Luka decía era verdad, significaba un gran peligro para todos.

El alcalde suspiró un poco mas aliviado. Arthur era uno de los hechiceros más conocidos, quizás, no tanto por su fuerza como por su astucia e inteligencia y con ese hechicero de grandes poderes, había una esperanza para el mundo.

Arthur llevó a Luka hasta la posada donde se hospedaba con sus compañeros. Al primero que encontraron, fue a Francis, quien en ese momento bajaba por las escaleras.

—Oh, mon cherry, ya has regresado.

—¿Dónde están los otros? —dijo Arthur frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, no tienes que ser tan grosero, deja que el hermano Francis te demuestre todo su amour —el rubio bardo mientras abrazaba Arthur y trataba de meterle mano descaradamente.

—¡Suéltame bloody hell! —gritó Arthur antes de golpear a su compañero.

—Que cruel eres mon Arthur —dijo Francis haciendo un puchero. —¿Quién es tu amigo?

—No es de tu incumbencia. ¿Dónde están los otros?

—Pues Antonio y Gilbert están comiendo, Elizabeta, Alfred e Itzamma en sus habitaciones y a Iván no lo he visto —Arthur suspiró pesadamente.

—Dile a Antonio y Gilbert que quiero verlos en mi habitación —le dijo en tono de orden, comenzando a subir las escaleras, seguida por Luka.

—¿Es que quieres armar una orgia? —preguntó mirando al pelirrojo y sonriendo de manera pervertida —¿No me diga que quiere hacer una orgía? —dijo en tono pervertido antes de ser golpeado por Arthur quien estaba completamente sonrojado y con pena ajena.

—¡No digas estupideces y haz lo que te digo! —le dijo molesto.

Francis se fue riéndose de la expresión de Arthur, después le haría cosas pervertidas como castigo por haberlo golpeado.

—Vamos —dijo Arthur a su invitado una vez que se calmó.

—Espero que sus otros amigos no sean tan inútiles —comentó Luka frunciendo el ceño. Una de las cosas que más odiaba eran las tonterías, ya suficiente de eso tenía con Magnus, el líder de su pequeña orden.

—Por desgracia, hay otros tres más que son así —se lamentó Arthur dando un largo suspiro—, pero Elizabeta, Iván e Itzamma.

— ¿Itzamma? —repitió el hechicero, aquel nombre le resultaba tan extraño… como salido de algún cuento o fantasía.

—Esto le sorprenderá — le aseguró Arthur al tiempo que abría la puerta de su habitación —, Itzamma viene de Uxmal.

Luka no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara la sorpresa que en ese momento sentía, ¿Cómo era posible que un habitante de Uxmal estuviera fuera de sus tierras?, ¿Qué motivo lo había traído?

—Yo también me sorprendí cuando me entere —dijo Arthur mirando al hechicero con seriedad.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todo el grupo estuviera reunido. Todos estaban confundidos por la presencia de aquel extraño rubio.

— ¿Para qué nos llamaste? —preguntó Itzamma en tono cortante.

—Antes de decirles — habló Arthur —, quiero presentarles a Luka; hechicero de la orden del Oso Polar.

— ¿Por qué motivo lo has traído? –preguntó Elizabeta. Se percató que el recién llegado observaba a Itzamma como si de algún extraño espécimen se tratara.

—Le pedí al alcalde de este lugar que, si llegaba a saber de algún hechicero o de alguien que usara la magia me lo informara —habló Luka sin dejar de mirar al moreno.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Alfred mirando al hechicero con cierta molestia.

—Para reunir fuerzas —explicó —, debemos detener a los que quieren revivir a Jagadht —al escuchar ese nombre Itzamma frunció el ceño y se tensó.

—Sé por el señor Arthur que usted es de Uxmal, el reino donde se cree que se libró la batalla en contra de Jagadht.

—Así es —le respondió Itzamma —, soy de Uxmal.

—Entonces usted debe saber cómo ocurrió la batalla y cómo detener a los que quieren revivirle.

Itzamma dio un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos, meditando si era prudente contar uno de los secretos de sus tierras a un grupo de extraños. Alfred se dio cuenta de ello, posó una mano en el hombro de su compañero; sus miradas se conectaron. Un aura oscura apareció alrededor de Iván quien murmuraba: Kolkolkol. Finalmente, el moreno rompió el contacto visual.

—Bien, pero sólo podré contarles algunas cosas, ya que muchos son secretos que únicamente conocen mi gente y debe permanecer así —Luka asintió no muy complacido, pero no replicó pues poca información o no, era mejor que nada.

Itzamma se levantó, se disculpó con los presentes y salió de la habitación regresando unos minutos después con su bolso de viaje.

—Lo que voy a enseñarles no debe salir de esta habitación —dijo Itzamma en tono serio mientras se sentaba al lado de Iván. Todos asintieron con la cabeza. El joven moreno sacó un medallón que tenía la forma de la cabeza de una serpiente emplumada, sus ojos eran como de subí y sus colmillos de perla. —Después de crearnos; los dioses acordaron dividirse el mundo, pero no todos estaban conformes y en la oscuridad planearon hacerse con todo.

—Jagadht —dijo Luka e Itzamma asintió con la cabeza.

Pronto, los dioses se enfrentaron a Jagadht y uno a uno fueron derrotados; nada podían hacer contra un aquel ser nacido de las mismas entrañas de la oscuridad. Las fértiles tierras fueron devastadas y los animales con ellas, pero Uxmal permanecía intacta gracias a Quetzalcóatl y su hermana Quetzalpétatl…

—¿Quetzalpétatl? —preguntó Arthur pues era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre de esa deidad.

—La hermana de Quetzalcóatl —dijo Itzamma. —En mi tribu es conocida como el _precioso quetzal_, ya que la primera vez que se presentó ante los mortales tomó la forma de uno. —al comprender que no comprendían de que hablaba; realizó un conjuro y al instante apareció un bellísimo pájaro de plumaje multicolor que voló alrededor de los presentes antes de desvanecerse. —Esto es un quetzal, es un ave sagrada de mi tribu.

Itzamma retomó la historia después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Los hermanos eran hijos de Chimalma, la madre de tierra y de Huitzilopochtli, el brillante sol. No estoy muy seguro pero por alguna razón, la oscuridad de Jagadht no podía dañarlos, sin embargo, un día…

Tezcatlipoca, quien estaba enamorado de Quetzalpétatl, pero ella amaba a Quetzalcóatl; celoso y herido en el orgullo, se unió a Jagadht y lo ayudó a invadir Uxmal, trayendo la destrucción. Quetzalcóatl les hizo frente, pero ni siquiera él podía contra el poder de dos dioses malignos.

—Fue necesario un sacrificio para acabar con Tezcatlipoca y encerrar a Jagadht…

—¿Qué clase de sacrificio? —preguntó Antonio. Itzamma les dijo que la hermosa diosa Quetzalpétatl dio su vida para destruir al traidor y que esto había provocado la ira del dios Quetzalcóatl quien usó el corazón de su hermana para encerrar al dios maligno.

—Destrozado por perder a la mujer que amaba, Quetzalcóatl abandonó Uxmal, llevándose el corazón y escondiéndolo en un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo —dijo Itzamma —; se dice que Quetzalpétatl revivirá cuando Jagadht muera por causa del jaguar y el oso.

Les pareció una historia triste; podían imaginarse el dolor del dios al tener que usar a su hermana para encerrar a su enemigo y después tener que esconderlo sin poder revivirla y arriesgarse a liberar a Jagadht para comenzar con todo una vez más.

—¿Sabes donde Quetzalcóatl escondió el corazón? —dijo Luka, debía encontrarlo y destruirlo para impedir que el mal volvía a asolar la tierra.

—No lo sé, los únicos que conoces leyendas sobre eso son los líderes de las tribus de Uxmal y aun cuando yo lo supiera no te lo diría —respondió Itzamma cruzándose de brazos.

—Si no me lo dices, tendré que ir yo mismo a Uxmal y averiguarlo —dijo con seguridad.

—¡Solamente un héroe puede entrar en Uxmal! —chilló Alfred. Itzamma dio un largo suspiro; mentalmente agradeció que los líderes de las tribus hubiesen puesto más vigilantes después de lo sucedido con su hermana y ahora les resaltaría imposible traspasar la frontera sin perder la vida.

Luka no pensaba darse por vencido, él debía ir a Uxmal a como diera lugar; decidió que era momento de usar su as bajo la manga.

—Sé por el alcalde que el jaguar encerrado le pertenece a usted —Itzamma frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación —. Ayúdeme a entrar a Uxmal y yo hablare con las autoridades para que liberen a tu compañero.

Itzamma gruño molesto, pero terminó aceptando, la seguridad de Miquiztli dependía de ello.

—Bien, pero si intentas algo, te sacaré el corazón y me lo comeré para el desayuno —dijo Itzamma en tono amenazante.

—Iván ayudará a Itzamma, da —dijo Iván logrando hacer que el aludido le dedicara una cálida sonrisa.

—¡Es deber del héroe salvar a Miquiztli!

— ¿Qué ganamos nosotros? —preguntó Gilbert, no es que le desagradara el moreno, pero no le gustaba hacer favores sin conseguir nada a cambio.

—Su peso en oro —le respondió Luka.

— ¡Entonces cuenta con nosotros! –exclamaron Gilbert y Antonio a la vez.

Elizabeta, Arthur y Francis se unieron a la moción. Por primera vez, Luka se sintió tranquilo; sus esperanzas estaban renovadas, estaba seguro que esta vez sí lograría su objetivo.

_Continuara…_


	5. Laberinto

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic está ambientado en los juegos de calabozos y dragones y contiene, fantasía, yaoi, lemon y AU.

**Parejas:** Ninguna hasta el momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hetalia Fantasy**

**Capitulo 5.- Laberinto**

No lo entendía, simplemente no comprendía. ¿Por qué no simplemente atacaban la prisión, liberaban a Miquiztli y huían?

Él era uno de los hechiceros más importantes de Uxmal. No tenía por qué estar pasando por eso, entonces… ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué se involucraba en eso? Gruñó por lo bajo al escuchar la escandalosa risa de Alfred a sus espaldas y recordó la estúpida promesa que lo ataba a él.

— ¿Necesita algo más? —le preguntó el encargado con amabilidad. Itzamma y Alfred habían ido a la armería para comprar algunos cuchillos, una espada corta y otras cosas para la pronta misión.

—No —dijo Itzamma secamente mientras pagaba la mercancía; aun tenía que comprar algunos ingredientes para darles magia.

—¡El héroe quiere esto! —chilló Alfred levantando un pesado mazo del doble de su tamaño; cuando el comerciante lo vio, casi le da un infarto. Itzamma dio un largo suspiro, seguramente algún dios lo odiaba.

Después de un rato salieron del establecimiento, de repente, Itzamma chocó con alguien, ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo, uno sobre otro.

—I-Iván… —tartamudeó el moreno, un tanto sorprendido. Estaba ligeramente sonrojado por la cercanía pues no estaba acostumbrado al contacto humano.

—¡Es mío! —escucharon de Alfred, antes de levantar a Itzamma, cargándolo por la cintura como un saco de patatas.

—¡Suéltame idiota!—gruñó el hechicero pateando y dando manotazos a su compañero quien estaba entretenido mirando a Iván con deseos homicidas.

Pero Iván no se inmutaba con las miradas de Alfred, él también le dedicaba las propias. La pelea se vio interrumpía cuando Jones dejó escapar un fuerte grito; Itzamma acababa de morderlo ocasionando que su compañero lo dejara caer de manera brusca.

—¡Idiota! —gritó Itzamma antes de golpear a Alfred y dejarlo inconsciente con su propio mazo.

Iván parpadeo un par de veces, por un momento había sentido el mismo terror que le causaba su hermana pequeña.

—Vamos grandote, necesito compañía —dijo Itzamma entregándole el bolso donde llevaba todo lo que acababa de comprar, por inercia, Iván lo tomó, dejándose conducir por el habitante de Uxmal.

Iván e Itzamma se encontraban sentados en la orilla de una fuente –increíblemente, Alfred los había dejado solos –, el moreno comía algunos dulces que había comprado en el mercado.

—¿Cómo es tu pueblo natal? —preguntó Itzamma, mirando al azabache.

—Frío —respondió Iván sonriendo infantil —. En Russel siempre es invierno, nada crece, salvo algunas plantas de sabor amargo y fibroso, da.

—Debe ser horrible —comentó el hechicero quien estaba acostumbrado al buen tiempo de Uxmal.

—El mundo fuera de Uxmal es extraño… —comentó Itzamma —pero me alegro de estar aquí —agregó con una sonrisa.

Iván miró detenidamente al moreno; tenía deseos de preguntarle sobre su hogar, pero temía que el hechicero se alejara, por suerte para él no hubo necesidad de preguntar, pues Itzamma mismo comenzó a contarle de su hogar.

Uxmal era un lugar místico en donde la magia de la naturaleza dominaba todo el lugar. Era el hogar de elfos, hadas, animales y otras criaturas que odiaban a los humanos por creerlos culpables de la gran guerra.

—Alfred fue el primero en ser aceptado —admitió Itzamma —, todo por haber salvado a mi hermana.

Iván no lo comprendía, para él, Itzamma se veía como cualquier humano; tenía dos manos, dos piernas, un rostro masculino pero hermoso, cabellos negros y largos, ojos café oscuro, piel morena corrompida por tatuajes de estaños diseños.

Itzamma cerró los ojos, un agradable viento meció las copas de los árboles. Estaba confundido por el extraño cosquilleo que parecía nacer en su estómago, su corazón estaba acelerado y lo invadieron unas ganas enormes de abrazar al bárbaro. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que no sólo quería abrazarlo, sino ir más allá; era estúpido, él no podía tener esa clase de deseos por nadie que no fuese de Uxmal, las consecuencias serían terribles, además, Iván era un humano y…

— ¿Le sucede algo a Itzamma? —preguntó Iván un poco preocupado por su compañero.

—No —respondió secamente.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de los jóvenes; aunque éste, no duró mucho, pues a le hechicero le carcomía por dentro.

—Yo… se que debes tener tus propias razones para participar en esta misión, pero… —Itzamma dio un suspiro, le costaba tanto dejar de lado su orgullo. —Gracias, por ayudarme a rescatar a Miquiztli —dijo y sonrió.

Esto tomó por supresa a Iván, pues Itzamma era la primera persona que lo trataba con normalidad, el hechicero no parecía asustado de él. Y es que el hechicero se sentía más cómodo con el bárbaro que en compañía de los demás, especialmente de Alfred.

—¿Sabes? No me molesta la idea de que tú visites Uxmal, pero no que el resto lo haga —admitió sin darse cuenta. —En fin, hay que ir con los demás.

Luka los había citado en las afueras del poblado del lado este donde las alcantarillas descargaban sus pestilentes aguas al río. Según los informes que había recabado, había historias que hablaban de criaturas extrañas habitando las cloacas que se parecían a la descripción que Francis, Antonio y Gilbert habían dado.

—Las alcantarillas son una red de canales que se entrelazan entre sí —dijo Luka —. Debemos dividirnos para abarcar más terreno.

—Bien, Gilbert y Alfred serán el primer equipo, Francis y Arthur el segundo, Itzamma e Iván el tercero, el resto seremos el cuarto.

Luka les entregó un mapa a cada equipo y daba gracias porque Tino se tomara las molestias de hacer duplicados.

—De ninguna manera dejare a Itzamma con este idiota —habló Alfred enojada.

—No pedí tu opinión —respondió Elizabeta con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú no eres mi jefa —dijo desafiante —. Itzamma y yo debemos estar juntos —el aludido puso los ojos en blanco por el berrinche de su compañero de viajes.

La tensión alrededor de ambas era grande y de sus ojos salían pequeños rayitos; ninguno quería ceder.

—Bien, tú, Iván y Itzamma harán un equipo —habló molesta

Luka miró al Uxmali y a Alfred, ¿Por qué motivo debían estar siempre juntos? Quizás muy pronto lo averiguaría.

….

Las cloacas eran una maraña de túneles que bien podrían llevar a un callejón sin salida o una caída mortal, los mapas que Luka les había dado sólo les servían para la primera parte, pues los pasadizos parecían _mutar_ a cada tanto.

La oscuridad sólo era rota por pobres y sucios rayos de luz que se colaban por los accesos que había en las calles para permitir la entrada al agua y basura del poblado.

Las innumerables bóvedas y los estrechos pasillos hacían del lugar un perfecto escondite para muchos tipos de alimañas.

Entre las penumbras eternas. Sólo los ojos de los elfos eran capaces de ver lo que el velo oscuro guardaba con recelo. A Itzamma no le suponía un gran problema la oscuridad, por eso iba delante de Iván y Alfred.

Alfred había tenido la idea de que su compañero creara bolas de fuego para iluminar el camino pero lo descartaron ya que los gases encerrados en ese lugar podrían llegar a ser peligrosos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo Alfred al chocar de lleno con la espalda de su amigo.

—El camino se divide dos metros más adelante —respondió Itzamma. —Son tres pasadizos.

— ¿Cuál debemos tomar? —preguntó Iván.

Itzamma agudizó sus sentidos con ayuda de un hechizo. El camino de la izquierda conducía a una cascada; podía escuchar claramente el agua y por el ruido que ésta hacía, sabía que debía tener por lo menos unos diez metros. La del medio no tenía salida por lo que sólo quedaba la de la derecha.

Por otro lado, Luka y Elizabeta había llegado hasta una cámara. La luz se filtraba en ese lugar con mayor facilidad que el resto de los sitios que tuvieron que atravesar. Aún así, la oscuridad gobernaba casi todo.

La guerrera escuchó un sonido proveniente de las sombras, como el sonido de ratas, unas de gran tamaño. Llevó su mano a la empuñadura de la espada, cerrando sus dedos en ella, llamó la atención del hechicero.

— ¿Qué sucede? —como respuesta, ella sacó su espada señalando al frente.

—No estamos solos —Luka pudo distinguir entre las sombras unos ojos tan rojos y brillantes como carbones encendidos.

—Tal parece que ese trío no estaba mintiendo —dijo Elizabeta poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Luka creó una esfera de luz que lanzó al techo donde estalló arrancando el velo de tinieblas y revelando a las horrendas criaturas. Un espantoso chillido resonó por todos los rincones saliendo a la superficie como un llanto fantasmal.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —dijo Francis sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y los bellos de su piel se erizaban por causa de ese sonido de ultratumba.

—Fue cerca de aquí —habló Gilbert echando a correr, seguido por sus dos compañeros.

También Iván, Itzamma y Alfred corrieron pues el Uxmali había sentido la magia de Luka muy cerca de ahí. El hechicero sospechaba que él y Elizabeta iban a necesitar mucha ayuda.

Ambos equipos llegaron justo en el momento en que la pelea se desató con esas horrendas criaturas que parecían salidas del mismo infierno.

Eran alrededor de una veintena cuando llegaron pero iban aumentando con forme el chillido seguía, hasta que llegaron a ser mas de cien.

— ¡Cuidado! —Alfred le cortó la cabeza a una de las criaturas que habían intentado atacar al moreno. Itzamma chasqueó la lengua. Cerró los ojos y se centró en crear tres esferas de fuego que comenzaron a girar a su alrededor con una enorme velocidad. Una de ellas salió disparada contra un grupo de cinco que atacaba a Francis.

—Gracias hermosura —le dijo el bardo guiñándole un ojo ocasionando un ligero sonrojo en el hechicero que por poco pierde la concentración.

Por su parte, Gilbert y Antonio hacían lo propio. Ambos ladrones luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que Alfred disparaba a diestra y siniestra.

La encarnizada pelea terminó poco después con la caída del más grande. Con la calma restaurada, el grupo pudo percatarse que una de esas cosas era la misma que habían encontrado en la posada.

—Con esto, la guardia no tendrá más remedio que dejar en libertad al felino —dijo Luka una vez recuperó el aliento.

—En ése caso no me queda más que llevarte a Uxmal —habló Itzamma con seriedad; estaba consciente que llevar extranjeros a tierra sagrada era el peor de los crímenes y lo iba a pagar con la vida, pero le debía la libertad de Miquiztli y su honor lo obligaba a saldar la deuda.

Salieron de las cloacas. Marcharon rumbo a la alcaldía cargando con el cuerpo del verdadero asesino.

Como fue pactado Miquiztli quedó en libertad y el alcalde les dio a todos una medalla por su valentía, el más grande honor en ese poblado, además de doscientas piezas de oro a cada uno y sus armas.

Esa noche se ofreció un gran banquete en el que todo el pueblo participó para honrar a sus nuevos héroes. Él único que no celebraba era Iván, quien se había refugiado en las sombras, ocultándose de la gente y de sus compañeros. Desde su lugar podía ver cómo sus compañeros se divertían.

—A mí tampoco me agrada —dijo Itzamma quien había aparecido tan de repente que le sobresaltó —. Los humanos me parecen tan hipócritas —el jaguar gruñó como dándole la razón a su compañero.

Iván levantó una ceja interrogante. Cómo si el moreno estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos dijo:

—No soy humano, este es un _disfraz, _los de Uxmal no somos como piensas.

El jaguar pareció decir algo e Itzamma asintió con la cabeza; hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida y se fue dejando a Iván con más preguntas que respuestas.

¿Qué habrá querido decir con que no era humano?

_Continuará…_


	6. Capitulo 6- Tzizimine

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic está ambientado en los juegos de calabozos y dragones y contiene, fantasía, yaoi, lemon y AU.

**Parejas:** Ninguna hasta el momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hetalia Fantasy**

**Capitulo 6.- Tzizimine**

Habían reanudado el viaje, ahora con la compañía de Luka en el grupo, a ninguno de ellos les agradaba la presencia del hechicero, pero habían hecho un trato y debían cumplirlo; aunque aún estaba la misión del rey pero por alguna razón, las pistas que obtenían para recuperar el objeto del monarca parecían guiarlos en la misma dirección al que el miembro de la orden del oso polar.

El más molesto con aquella situación era sin duda Itzamma, pues cada kilometro recorrido, con cada hora, cada día y noche se acercaban más a Uxmal.

Se detuvieron cerca de un río para pernoctar; Itzamma se alejó del grupo junto con Miquiztli para refugiarse en los árboles. El moreno recargó su cabeza en el grueso tronco, aspiró el delicioso aroma del bosque que llenaba sus sentidos y lo relajaba; la madre naturaleza era increíble, con tan algo tan simple era capaz de hacer que sus hijos se sintieran protegidos y amados.

Miquiztli miró a su compañero, hizo algunos sonidos que Itzamma comprendía a la perfección pues hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —dijo molesto, dio un largo suspiro. Había estado rogando a los dioses para que su misión del rey los llevara lejos de Uxmal, pero parecía que alguna fuerza estaba empeñada en hacer justamente lo contrario.

Itzamma comenzaba a preocuparse, si su padre u otro líder de clan se enteraba que él ayudaría a un grupo de humanos a entrar a Uxmal, lo más probable es que tuviera una muerte dolorosa y peor aún… deshonrosa.

Inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Miquiztli quien había comenzado a ronronea relajado por las atenciones del moreno. Los pensamientos de Itzamma lo transportaron a los días en los que corría entre las arboledas junto a su hermana, saltando de copa en copa, cazando, practicando los antiguos rituales de guerra, pero ahora esos días habían quedado atrás.

—Itzamma se ve preocupado, da —aquella voz los sobresaltó, ocasionando que ambos se maldijeran internamente por haber bajado la guardia; algo cómo eso pudo a verles costado la vida.

—Iván… —dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura; miró sus manos y agradeció a los dioses que su disfraz no hubiese desvanecido. —¿Qué sucede?

El bárbaro lo miró unos segundos haciendo que Itzamma se sintiese incómodo.

—Nada, estoy bien —respondió desviando la mirada.

—¿Es porque debes llevarnos a Uxmal? —Itzamma observó a Iván sorprendido, su tono de voz expresión había cambiado, ahora se veía más masculino. —¿Por qué los extranjeros no pueden entrar? —el moreno dio un largo suspiro.

—En tiempos pasados, Uxmal solía comerciar con los pueblos extranjeros —Iván asintió con la cabeza; había escuchado viejas leyendas sobre los objetos provenientes de aquel místico reino. —Cuando Jagadht comenzó con su conquista; Quetzalpétatl y Quetzalcóatl crearon montañas tan altas que mi las criaturas del cielo podrían pasarlas, un río en cuyas aguas habitaba una serpiente gigante, pero dejaron una pequeña entrada con el fin de que el comercio continuara.

Pero con el tiempo los otros reinos comenzaron a repudiar a Uxmal al ser el único lugar en no sufrir la furia del dios oscuro.

—Aún así, algunas personas de Uxmal no perdían la fe y seguían llevando su mercancía al exterior, hasta que… —Itzamma apretó los puños sintiendo hervir la sangre —los atacaron, la mayoría logró escapar pero un joven no tuvo la misma suerte —cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

—Fue quemado vivo —respondió Itzamma con voz cargada de ira.

Iván se quedó callado; ahora comprendía la razón por la que los habitantes de Uxmal no abandonaban su hogar, aunque no entendía el porqué Alfred no había sido asesinado y en lugar de eso, Itzamma lo acompañaba.

—¡Izama, la cena está lista! —gritó Alfred. Itzamma dijo unas palabras en un idioma que Iván no logró comprender. Detestaba que ése rubio le cambiara el nombre y lo tratara cómo si fuesen amigos.

Itzamma bajó del árbol con la gracia de una pluma, a los ojos de Iván, el joven hechicero parecía flotar.

—Vamos grandote que tú también necesitas comer —le dijo Itzamma desde el suelo.

Después de comer y se prepararon para dormir; a la mañana siguiente reanudaron el viaje. Itzamma seguía de mal humor, esto no mejoraba gracias a Alfred y sus intentos por alegrar a su amigo.

—Pronto llegaremos al encuentro de mis compañeros —habló Luka de repentinamente ocasionando que Itzamma parara su caballo en seco y lo mirara cómo una bestia salvaje a punto de atacar a su presa.

—No, definitivamente no —dijo con voz oscura. —Ya es suficiente con tener que llevarlos a ustedes.

—Es necesario, ellos…

—Me importa un carajo —lo interrumpió —Al idiota de Alfred no le harán nada porque le debemos la vida de uno de los nuestros, pero ustedes son intrusos y los mataran y a mí también por llevarlos —suspiró. —No es broma, no nos agradan los invasores y tan pronto como los vean, los mataran.

Alfred se acercó a Itzamma y posó una mano en su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo pero éste se apartó con brusquedad. El hechicero estaba furioso y al rubio le preocupara que su verdadera forma saliera a flote.

—Tenemos un trato…

—¡El trato era que sólo los llevaría a ustedes! —rugió Itzamma. Iván contuvo la respiración, por un momento las manos del moreno se volvieron garras.

—Itzamma, recuerda que le prometiste a tu padre que no te alterarías —cual mágicas palabras, el aludido se calmó, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para alejar los restos de furia. Alfred suspiró aliviado —. Sería bueno que nos detuviéramos a descansar.

El grupo asintió, estaban demasiado confundidos como para replicar. Itzamma dio un largo suspiro, bajó de su caballo y sin medir palabra se adentró en el bosque; de pronto tenía la urgencia enorme de escapar de todos.

Corrió entre los árboles, tratando de alejarse de todos y de todo. Cayó de bruces. Golpeó el suelo con los puños hasta lastimarse; maldijo en nombre de todos sus dioses el sentirse tan furioso, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba llevando a un grupo de humanos a tierra sagrada; a Itzamma poco le importaba si le ejecutaban por romper una de las más importantes leyes, sí era únicamente él le daba igual, pero con seguridad los grandes sabios castigarían a su familia y a su pueblo y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Detuvo sus pensamientos; sus sentidos se alertaron pero inmediatamente se relajaron al comprobar de quien se trataba.

—Iván —dijo levantándose pero sin mirarlo de frente.

—¿Itzamma se encuentra bien? —el aludido asintió con la cabeza pero aún le daba la espalda al bárbaro.

—No debiste venir… ¿es que Alfred no te detuvo? —Iván no respondió. La verdad era que el tirador ni siquiera había hecho intento de detenerlo más allá de decirle que Itzamma podía arrancarle la cabeza si lo molestaba en su estado actual.

—Es mejor que regresemos —Itzamma iba a responder pero se paró en seco, acababa de sentir una presencia y segundos después escuchó el llamado de Miquiztl, algo malo estaba pasando.

…..

El grupo estaba siendo atacado por unos seres de cuerpos translucidos y aspecto repugnante; aquellos seres no podían ser heridos con arma o hechizo alguno. Sus chillidos laceraban los oídos.

Debían encontrar una forma de acabar con ellos o estarían perdidos.

Cuando Iván e Itzamma llegaron no podían creer lo que veían; las criaturas que atacaban a sus compañeros tenían cabezas de cráneos humanos, largos cuellos de donde parecían nacerles serpientes, sus cuerpos eran como los de perros de gran tamaño.

—Maldición —gruñó Itzamma, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y se dilataron como los de un gato, sus manos se volvieron garras por un segundo. Cerró los ojos, murmurando unas palabras que Iván no logró comprender; de pronto una gran ave de plumas multicolor apareció y comenzó a cantar.

Cuando aquellas bestias escucharon al plumífero, comenzaron a retroceder, soltando chillidos, cómo lamentos y desaparecieron.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó Itzamma con indiferencia mientras se alejaba unos pasos y se cubría la nariz con una mueca de asco al percibir el olor a sangre.

—¿Qué… fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó Arthur mirándolo como si de pronto le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

—Eran Tzizimine, espíritus malignos que se alimentan del miedo. Ningún arma o encantamiento puede lastimarlos, sólo el canto de un quetzal puede matarles —Itzamma dio un largo suspiro. —Bien, los llevare a los limites de Uxmal, no más lejos…

—El trato era que nos condujeras por el reino… —replicó Luka en tono molesto. El moreno frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido parecido al de un león.

—El trato se rompió en el momento que tú quisiste incluir más personas —Luka abrió la boca para protestar pero Itzamma no se lo permitió —. Cuando estemos en el inicio del bosque de Uxmal, hablare con los ancianos, si ellos aceptan los dejaran entrar, si dicen que no, nada podre hacer —sentencio.

Luka dio un largo suspiro pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, pero pasaremos por mis compañeros al siguiente poblado.

—De acuerdo.

Era una locura e Itzamma lo sabía, pero lo que acababa de ocurrir lo obligaba a actuar; ya no tenía alternativa, la aparición de Tzizimine fuera de la entrada del Mictlan, eran el indicativo de algo peor.

_Continuará…_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic está ambientado en los juegos de calabozos y dragones y contiene, fantasía, yaoi, lemon y AU.

**Parejas:** Ninguna hasta el momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hetalia Fantasy**

**Capitulo 7.- **

Gimió de placer; odiaba esa sensación no por ser una debilidad de su cuerpo, no, lo detestaba ser producido por alguien tan molesto como lo era el rubio. Cerró los ojos al sentirse invadido y contuvo sus deseos de vomitar cuando su cuerpo fue llenado por el producto del orgasmo.

—Itzamma siempre es delicioso —dijo Alfred sonriendo de oreja a oreja en el momento que salía del cuerpo del hechicero. Los ojos del moreno se volvieron como los de un gato, largos y afilados colmillos se asomaron por debajo de sus labios y gruñó molesto.

—No sabes cómo te detesto, humano idiota —Alfred rió estridente; salió de la cama para comenzar a vestirse.

—Iré por algo de comida, ¿se te antoja algo en especial?

—Qué tal… ¿tu corazón en salsa verde?

Itzamma se cubrió con las sábanas para no ver a Alfred. El rubio sonrió al distinguir el movimiento de una cola bajo las colchas que delataba el enojo del moreno; aún recordaba el día que llegó por causalidad a Uxmal y lo sorprendido que estaban de ver a todos esos extraños seres que no eran ni humanos ni bestias.

Alfred recordó a Aquetzalli (cuya belleza no se comparaba a la de su hermano Itzamma), una amazona en toda la extensión de la palabra; era fuerte y orgullosa, tanto que no había emitido ni un solo sonido a pesar de estar recibiendo una paliza por parte de un grupo humano, a ella lo único que le interesaba era proteger a su hermano y a sus amigos inconscientes, fue por eso que decidió ayudarla.

Sonrió al recordar lo confundido que estaba cuando el líder de la tribu dijo que ahora Itzamma lo acompañaría por seis años para pagar la deuda que tenían con él por salvar a su princesa; Alfred se llevó una mano a la mejilla de forma distraída al recordar el golpe que Coautli le había propinado, era el único que en verdad parecía querer a Itzamma.

—¿Aún sigues aquí? —dijo Itzamma sin mirarlo —Ya lárgate de una puta vez.

Alfred no dijo nada, sabía bien que no debía molestar a su amigo después de tener sexo pues por alguna razón siempre se enfadaba. Abandonó la habitación en silencio. Cuando Itzamma estuvo seguro que se había alejado lo suficiente, se incorporó en la cama para quedar sentado; su cuerpo estaba desprovisto del disfraz humano, hizo una mueca de enfado; Alfred siempre lo _tomaba_ con su apariencia verdadera, lo que le hacía pensar que era una clase de zoofórico.

—Mejor yo que Aquetzalli —dijo Itzamma tratando de encontrar consuelo en dichas palabras. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, completamente desnudo, llegó hasta el espejo que descansaba sobre un pequeño taburete, examinó sus facciones, su pelaje. Dio un largo suspiro; se sentía como uno de esos animales encerrados cruelmente para disfrute de las personas. —Soy como ellos.

Su padre lo había prácticamente regalado a Alfred con tal de que su preciosa hija, su orgullo no se viera obligada a cumplir con la ley de servir a quien la había salvado; los ancianos estuvieron de acuerdo, una hembra y que además era guerrera sin duda era mucho más importante y valiosa que un simple hechicero. A Itzamma le dolía pero no le sorprendía, después de todo su padre siempre lo trató como un ser inferior, únicamente contaba con el apoyo de Coautli, su hermano mayor, que trató de defenderlo a capa y espada, incluso había golpeado a Alfred con tal de evitar que se lo llevaran, pero al final, tuvo que calmarse pues Itzamma había aceptado su destino.

—Lo que más temo es que Coautli me odie por llevar a extranjeros a tierras sagradas —realmente poco o nada le importaba que su padre o la tribu entera lo aborreciera, pero si su hermano lo hacía… francamente no querría seguir viviendo.

La puerta se abrió sin que Itzamma se diera cuenta, demasiado metido en sus pensamientos para poner atención a su entorno. Sus garras acarician el suave pelaje de su mejilla, su cola se mueve con cierta rapidez, está inquieto. Sus orejas se mueven de un lado a otro, acaban de percibir algo, su cuerpo se mueve en un auto reflejo para evitar el golpe de una espada que termina por partir taburete a la mitad.

—No sé como entraste aquí criatura, pero más vale que no hayas lastimado a Itzamma o te arrepentirás de haber nacido.

Itzamma estaba sorprendido, Iván estaba hablando sin usar la tercera persona y se le veía realmente enojado.

—Tranquilo grandote. Soy yo, Itzamma —Iván abrió los ojos de par en par, aquella voz… era sin duda la del moreno. El bárbaro lo contempló detenidamente en apariencia era muy parecido a Miquiztli pero más grande y caminaba sobre sus poderosas patas traseras, su rostro era casi humano, tenía grandes ojos como los de un gato y afilados colmillos se asomaban por debajo de sus labios.

—¿En verdad eres Itzamma? —el jaguar asintió con la cabeza. Iván parpadeo un par de veces, se acababa de dar cuenta de la desnudes del moreno y ese inconfundible aroma a sexo.

El mago suspiró pesadamente, era obvio que Iván tenía preguntas y que no podía evitarlas. Con paso lento se acercó al mueble junto a la cama; había un collar, dos brazaletes y un único arete, se los colocó con cuidado, inmediatamente, su cuerpo se transformó en el de un humano. Tomó la sábana para cubrir su desnudez.

—Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas —Iván asintió con la cabeza. Itzamma dio un suave suspiro, no tenía idea del porque estaba a punto de abrirse a ese humano pero por alguna extraña razón lo llenaba de paz —. Te veré a las afueras del pueblo, Miquiztli te llevará.

Iván asintió con la cabeza, salió de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra, después de todo el moreno necesitaba privacidad y él necesitaba quitarse la furia que inexplicablemente le había causado el olor a sexo en el cuarto.

Miquiztli se encontraba afuera de la habitación, miró al bárbaro, movió la cabeza indicándole que lo siguiera; Iván no podía evitar sorprenderse de la inteligencia del animal y de la enorme conexión que tenía con Itzamma pues el jaguar lo llevó a las afueras del poblado hasta un sitio cercano al río donde media hora después llegó el mago, aseado y con su apariencia humana.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, humano? —Iván sintió un extraño dolor en el corazón por las palabras de Itzamma, ¿no se supone que eran amigos?

—Todo —el mago asintió con la cabeza, le explicó que en Uxmal existían muchas tribus y que no todas en todas había criaturas con su apariencia, le habló de su padre y de cómo lo entregó a Alfred para salvar a su preciada hija, de su hermano Coautli quien trató de protegerlo hasta el último momento. Mientras más escuchaba Iván, mas se enfurecía.

—¿Desde cuándo Itzamma es pareja de Alfred? —preguntó Iván de repente, aquello tomó por sorpresa al moreno quien sin saber porque respondió con la verdad.

—No tenemos esa clase de relación. Yo le pertenezco a Alfred y él puede hacer lo que desee conmigo, pero no hay sentimientos de por medio (al menos de mi parte).

—¿Por qué Itzamma no se revela? —Iván realmente se sentía confundido, en el tiempo que llevaban viajando había visto en el joven hechicero una persona fuerte que no le temía a nada ni se sometía.

—Aún faltan tres años más para pagar la deuda —respondió abatido. Itzamma se veía tan frágil en ese estado que Iván no pudo evitar abrazarlo. Un extraño calorcito se apoderó de ellos, era tan confuso; de pronto sentían la necesidad de estar cerca él uno del otro.

—Iván estará con Itzamma hasta el final, da —dijo el bárbaro después de un momento de silencio.

—Gracias —entonces, el hechicero hizo algo que Iván no se esperaba, le dio una pequeña lengüetada en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura del labio, eso sin duda era un beso. Después se separó pero no lo suficiente para romper el abrazo —. ¿Sabes? Eres el primer humano que me gusta.

—Itzamma también le gusta a Iván, da —admitió sonriendo aunque no estaba seguro que clase de "gustar" era el que sentía por el moreno entre sus brazos.

Después de un rato, los dos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras Miquiztli descansaba en una de las ramas; ambos hablaron de su vida, Itzamma parecía muy interesado en conocer aquellas tierras de donde provenía Iván y éste a su vez le entusiasmaba la idea de visitar Uxmal y ver con sus propios ojos aquellos bosques llenos de vida y color.

_Continuará…_


End file.
